


Namae wo Yobu yo

by SignorinaEffe87



Series: Underdogs Blues - Side Stories [4]
Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game), Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Police & Yakuza, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Crossover, Gen, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignorinaEffe87/pseuds/SignorinaEffe87
Summary: Un bambino cerca di addomesticare un lupo, di nuovo.[Partecipante alla Keywords Challenge del gruppo Facebook Non Solo Sherlock - Gruppo Eventi Multifandom]
Relationships: Kuro | The Divine Heir & Sekiro | Wolf
Series: Underdogs Blues - Side Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899499
Kudos: 1





	Namae wo Yobu yo

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Namae wo Yobu yo  
> Autore: SignorinaEffe87  
> Prompt: 23. Parole Nuove (Keywords Challenge; [Non Solo Sherlock - Gruppo Eventi Multifandom](https://www.facebook.com/groups/366635016782488))  
> Fandom: Videogiochi > Ghost of Tsushima x Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice Crossover  
> Genere: Alternate Universe - Yakuza vs Police, One-shot, Slice of Life  
> Personaggi: Young Yakuza!Sekiro, Child Protégé!Kuro

“Dovremmo avere una parola d’ordine” annunciò Kuro, dopo aver finito di riempire la pagina del quaderno di caratteri hiragana ben tracciati. Dal lato opposto del kotatsu, Lupo smise di sonnecchiare con un occhio aperto e uno chiuso, anche se non era del tutto sicuro di essere interessato a quella conversazione: “Una parola d’ordine… per quale motivo?”

Kuro si picchiettò un paio di volte le labbra con la penna cancellabile a forma di Totoro: “Ad esempio, se un clan rivale mi rapisse, e potessi inviare un solo messaggio, ci vuole una parola che ti faccia capire subito che sono in pericolo e devi venire a salvarmi.”

In quello sciagurato caso, Lupo avrebbe avuto bisogno di qualcuno che salvasse lui dagli Ashina, perché significava aver fallito nell’unico compito affidatogli dal vecchio boss Isshin in persona. Tuttavia, aveva già imparato, facendo la guardia a quel bimbetto come un vecchio cane fedele, che recitare le regole del Clan Ashina a Kuro non serviva affatto a smorzare il suo entusiasmo, anzi, di solito gli faceva tirare fuori idee ancora più assurde. Assurde e letali. 

“Scrivimi il tuo nome, Lupo, in kanji”: Kuro spinse dalla sua parte del kotatsu il quaderno e la penna, quindi appoggiò il mento sulle mani e iniziò a fissarlo, con quello sguardo dolce e insistente che rendeva impossibile persino a un Lupo non obbedire ai suoi ordini. Sospirò piano, e scrisse i tratti sulla pagina con una grafia leggera, uno alla volta, perché Kuro potesse memorizzarne l’ordine: “Non credevo fossi già capace di leggere i kanji.”

“Infatti non sono capace” borbottò Kuro, molto arrabbiato con se stesso per quella mancanza, “È una noia non riuscire a leggere niente, qui dentro, e i libri della scuola li ho già finiti tutti.”

Sospinse di nuovo il quaderno verso di lui; Kuro fissò il carattere a sopracciglia incurvate, come un gattino in cerca del punto migliore per acciuffare una farfalla: “Sembra difficile, ma lo imparerò di sicuro. Il mio primo kanji… Come mai ti chiami così? Lupo non è un nome vero.”

Nonostante non fosse sempre facile, era riuscito ad abituarsi alla rapidità con cui Kuro riusciva a cambiare argomento durante le loro conversazioni, come se la sua mente fosse un’ape sempre in cerca di un nuovo fiore su cui posarsi. Però, questo era il genere di domande con cui quel bambino riusciva, con tutta la sua preziosa innocenza, a colpirlo a morte. Avrebbe voluto rispondergli che, quando sei l’unico sopravvissuto alla strage di un clan e riesci a malapena a piangere attaccato alla mano del sicario che ha deciso di adottarti invece di ucciderti, devi scegliere tra il privilegio di non morire e quello di poter avere un nome come tutti gli altri. Tuttavia, aveva già giurato a se stesso che lo avrebbe protetto dal mondo in cui erano costretti a vivere ancora per un po’, quindi gli raccontò solo la parte più innocua della verità: “Il Gufo ha deciso di chiamarmi così, quando mi ha trovato. Dice che ho gli occhi di un animale selvatico.”

“A me piacciono i tuoi occhi, Lupo”: questa devozione innocente, questo sorriso segreto, solo per un randagio, questo era il motivo per cui doveva mentire, finché riusciva ancora a chiudere fuori dalla loro piccola realtà nascosta gli Ashina, i loro nemici e le loro battaglie.

“Allora non ho bisogno di un nome vero. Sarò Lupo per sempre, per te, Kuro.”


End file.
